A data center may require less air conditioning than the rated cooling of its Computer Room Air Conditioning (CRAC) units. Running more CRAC units than necessary causes energy to be wasted and the data center to operate inefficiently. Operating the CRAC units at their maximum motor speed (maximum air flow rate) can also be wasteful when it is possible to ramp down the motor speed.